Episode 001 - Everyone is an Idol, Everyone is a Friend!
Everyone is an Idol, Everyone is a Friend is the first episode of Min'na Tomodachi's first season, and the first overall. The first post was published the 15th of September 2015 by Hanako Inoue. Plot After Haruka and Kotori snapped their tickets, Shiroumi Shine, the mysterious Celeb idol without feelings, tries to perform a Making Drama to find a way to feel emotions. However things don't go as expected and a scared Shine closes herself from the world with no intention to try again... Summary As Shine exits her room and meets Mirai and Mikami, they try to cheer her up but Shine replies that feelings will be just a dream for her and that they would agree with her if they knew the truth behind her. However Mikami tells the two that as a goddess of Life and Death nothing is impossible for her. This leads Shine to ask Mirai what's a goddess, and she shows her what a goddess can do by freezing Mikami in time. Mikami and Mirai start "arguing" making Shine smile as Miho explains they're always acting like that. Mirai tries to make Shine "feel" that smile and invites her to their live which would take place the next day. Right after that, Sakura and Kotomi greet Shine as Sakura asks Shine if she wants to meet a friend of her, who appears out of nowhere behind them scaring Kotomi. Miyuki explains that she was trying to scare Sakura, then completely ignores her by asking Mikami if she's really a goddess. This makes Sakura get frustrated as Kotomi apologize for their behaviour. As Shine replies, SHiMer's three idols greet the others with Shilulu, while Mikami explains she's a goddess and how she can bring dead humans back to life. Sakura asks them if they mean necromacy and Shilulu asks what is that. Sakura explain that it's the power to trap a spirit in the body giving the illusion of life while it's still impossible to fully bring them back to life. Mirai quickly agrees with Sakura's statement. Miyuki explains that Sakura, having lost too much, would have brought back some people back to life- if only it was possible. She adds that Sakura also went through a period where she lost her emotions. Shine thanks everyone just before Naru from Saints appear, surprising Mizuki. Hikari asks Naru, who taught her Prism Lives, if she remembers her as Reika and Rinne also appear. Naru introduces herself to everyone as they have a chat while Naru tries to make Rinne remember her, saying "Happy-Naru". Rinne asks Naru why she is in this world, and Naru explains Aira and Mia figured out how to make PriTickets work and they built a PriPara Machine. Rinne whispers to Naru that Reika is also a Prism World Messenger, who lost her ability to do Prism Jumps. As Naru tries to speak about what happened to Haruka, she is interrupted by all the Mini Falulus known as Academy Royal Guard that tell them that Milulu, their leader, collapsed. A mini Falulu explained she saw Gaaruru blame Milulu for not stopping Kotori, who snapped, and cut her PriTicket in two. Everyone is aware that this is the third Vocal Doll to awaken in the Paradise Live, as pointed out by Mizuki, who confiscates Shilulu's PriTicket. As they spot Gaaruru in the mini Falulus everyone except Reika and Rinne starts chasing her. Gaaruru bites Mizuki and Hikari while Shion tries to stop her. Shilulu looks at the scene really worried. Mikami tells everyone to stop or she'll shoot but is stopped by Mirai's ultimate kick. Kilulu explains the situation as the two mention Kuro. Miyuki says they could ask Sakura who has super agility and magic. Mirai points out she knows some spells as well and Natsumi, Mimi and Hoshizora appear stating they know magic. Mizuki says she's happy to know people like that and Reika calls Hoshizora "Naru 2". Naru changes the topic mentioning how PriPara has changed since she met two lonely green haired girls. Hikari says it's interesting and that after SHiMer become Divine Idols they will surpass Saints. Naru tells them good luck and says her catchphrase, "Happy-Naru", and Shine repeats it in her static voice... Trivia *This is the first episode in the roleplay. *It is revealed Sakura, Mirai and Mikami are goddesses. *Naru and Rinne meet again. *Milulu's PriTicket is snapped. *It's implied that Haruka and Falulu taught Naru how to do live shows. Image Gallery If you have any related pictures, feel free to add them! Shineep1-1.jpg|Shine before exiting her room. 001 ep.jpg|Episode title. Category:Min'na Tomodachi! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (MT!) Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Min'na Tomodachi